No dia seguinte
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Apenas uma pequena parte do que aconteceu no dia seguinte a Harry ter beijado Ginny em frente a toda a grifinória.


**Nome: **No Dia Seguinte.

**Autor: **Naty.

**Categoria: **Livro 6, missing scene pós capítulo 24, fluffy.

**Advertências: **Talvez spoilers do fim capítulo 24.

**Classificação: **PG.

**Capítulos: **One-shot.

**Completa: **Sim.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens utilizados nesta fanfic pertencem a J.K. Rowling, e a história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **Apenas uma pequena parte do que aconteceu no dia seguinte a Harry ter beijado Ginny em frente a toda a grifinória.

* * *

— Bom dia! — Ginny exclamou assim que chegou ao fim dos degraus que levavam do dormitório feminino até o Salão Comunal, um sorriso pregado com cola permanente pairando em seus lábios.

— Bom dia. — Ron murmurou com descaso, folheando o Profeta Diário.

Hermione revirou os olhos perante a atitude do rapaz e levantando-se exultante foi até a amiga:

— Bom dia, Ginny! — Os olhos dela brilhavam em expectativa e felicidade, enquanto, de forma perspicaz analisava o rosto da amiga. — E então?!

— E então, o quê? — Ginny se fez de desentendida, porém a forma desanuviada com que mostrava todos os dentes em um sorriso dava claras mostras de que havia entendido a pergunta.

—Ora, não me faça de boba. O que aconteceu ontem? Onde vocês foram, o que conversaram, o que aconteceu? Vocês... — Hermione teria continuado seu interrogatório sem fim se a voz de Harry não tivesse soado extremamente leve e alta nas escadas do dormitório masculino:

— Bom dia! — De fato, parecia que o mesmo sorriso-cola que havia se instalado em Ginny, pegara o moreno.

Aparentemente a felicidade estampada no rosto dos amigos sanou todas as dúvidas de Hermione, que com um sorriso exultante apenas exclamou um "Eu sabia!" antes de se atirar nos braços de Harry e desejar-lhe bom dia.

Hermione se afastou de Harry e falhou miseravelmente na tarefa de fingir não estar interessada no que ele faria a seguir, pois se sentou no primeiro lugar que encontrou – uma mesinha -, e abriu um livro qualquer, de ponta cabeça, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar pra ele fingindo ler.

Não vendo a atitude da amiga – ou talvez simplesmente ignorando -, Harry andou até Ginny que tinha os olhos presos nele e disse descontraído e carinhoso:

— Bom dia, Gi. — A presenteou com seu melhor sorriso, o que na verdade, era o sorriso mais sincero que ele havia dado nos últimos tempos, e se aproximou mais.

Os olhos dela brilharam a menção do apelido que ele havia adotado no dia anterior, e seu coração ribombava tão fortemente em seu peito, que não soube dizer se o "bom dia" que escutara depois havia acontecido somente em sua cabeça, ou se ela havia mesmo murmurado a frase.

Depois disso, tudo o que a preencheu foi escuridão. Mas uma escuridão boa, iluminada, um paradoxo emocional que ela não queria entender, apenas sentir. Tudo havia sumido de sua volta quando os lábios de Harry pressionaram de leve os seus, pedindo recíproca. De forma automática sua boca correspondeu ao afeto que tanto lhe fazia bem, e de alguma forma que nenhum dos dois sabia explicar, eles estavam firmemente presos em um abraço.

O momento foi abruptamente interrompido por um pigarreio alto vindo da garganta de Ron. Este olhava para os dois com um misto de emoções no rosto: alívio, nervosismo, choque, divertimento, inconformismo... Ele ainda não parecia certo quanto a aceitar aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia feliz.

— O quê? — Ele resmungou frente às faces descrentes de Harry, Ginny e Hermione. — Só acho melhor descermos logo pro café, se não vamos acabar perdendo a primeira aula. — E como complemente a frase, andou em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, saindo por ele logo em seguida.

— Ah, Merlin! — Ginny exasperou, desvencilhando-se lentamente do abraço. — Eu vou falar com el...

— Não, fica aí. — Hermione disse, num suspiro resignado. — Eu falo com ele. — E dizendo isso seguiu pelo mesmo local de Ron, parando um segundo antes do retrato se fechar e sorrindo ainda exultante para os dois.

— Então... — Harry comentou, puxando Ginny de volta para o abraço.

— Então o quê? — Ela comentou, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dele que caía sobre a testa.

— Enfim sós. — Ele completou em um murmúrio, para que apenas ela ouvisse.

De soslaio, Ginny varreu o salão em volta deles e fez várias cabeças curiosas virarem rapidamente para o outro lado.

— Sós? — Ela questionou divertida.

— Eu não estou realmente preocupado com essas pessoas. — Ele deu de ombros. — Você? — Acrescentou, aproximando-se perigosamente dela.

Ela negou levemente com a cabeça, o lábio inferior pressionado pelos dentes e os olhos brilhando em anseio. Sem esperar por mais, ele quebrou a distancia que havia entre eles e juntou seus lábios aos dela, novamente.

Alguns assobios preencheram o salão. Não que Harry ou Ginny os ouvissem, afinal, um beijo que clama por assobios é do tipo que apaga tudo em sua mente, que deixa você perdido, deliciosamente perdido no gosto e nas sensações que a dança dos seus lábios com os do outro proporcionam.

Certo tempo depois – nem muito nem pouco, apenas aquele tempo incalculável que você sabe que precisa do toque do parceiro – eles se separaram. Os olhares se cruzaram no mesmo instante, as respirações pesadas e o abraço ainda apertado tornando tudo o que acontecia ali um momento só deles.

Harry passou uma mecha – que no dia anterior ele já notara ser bem teimosa – do cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha, antes de sorrir e murmurar:

— Vamos? — Junto à pergunta, ele apenas entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela e saíram juntos pelo buraco no retrato.

Tão logo eles passaram pelas portas do Salão Principal de mãos dadas, os burburinhos percorreram as mesas com a mesma velocidade de feitiços. A mesa com menos falatório era a da grifinória, pois boa parte dos alunos havia presenciado o beijo inesperado que ocorrera no dia anterior, mas nem por isso não havia fofoca.

Harry podia ver Dino ainda esmagando qualquer objeto que passasse por seus dedos, e isso o fez passar a mão instintivamente pelo pescoço com o pensamento "Dormimos no mesmo quarto", ao mesmo tempo em que seu monstrinho interior rugia em comemoração a conquista.

Romilda Vane estava há alguns momentos com a cara emburrada e uma torrada parada a meio caminho de sua boca entreaberta.

No mais, todos os burburinhos e faces no salão eram diferentes. Havia os chocados, e também os indiferentes, aqueles um pouco raivosos e até que bastante apreciadores... cada ideia de como e porque eles estavam juntos chegava cada vez mais absurda aos ouvidos de Harry. Mas, pela primeira vez na vida, os murmúrios em nada lhe incomodavam. A sensação de que finalmente algo estava dando certo e o calor que emanava de sua mão junta a de Ginny era simplesmente confortador.

Sentaram-se em frente a Ron e Hermione, ambos emburrados, provavelmente de uma briga recente.

Harry olhou inquisidoramente pra Hermione, mas ela deu de ombros como se dissesse "eu desisto de tentar conversar com ele" e Harry apenas suspirou, incerto se deveria tentar falar com o amigo ou não.

— Vocês demoraram ontem. — Ron finalmente disse, sem realmente olhar pra nenhum dos dois. — Acordei com você entrando no quarto e já estava bem escuro. — Ele completou lançando um olhar intenso a Harry.

— Ficamos nos jardins a tarde toda e depois subimos para a Sala Comunal. — Harry disse rapidamente.

— Não que seja da sua conta. — Ginny disse tranquilamente enquanto passava geleia em uma torrada.

Ron a olhou como quem diz "Uma ova que não é da minha conta!" e Harry a olhou como quem diz "Você enlouqueceu?".

— Eu acho que se eu estiver curioso sobre onde meu _melhor amigo _e _minha irmã _passaram o dia todo e parte da noite eu tenho todo o direito de perguntar.

— E eu acho que como a minha vida é minha e a do Harry é dele nós temos todo o direito de não te responder. — Com o olhar cortante ela finalmente encarou o irmão.

— Vocês estão namorando ou o quê? — Ele perguntou fazendo bico, sem saber como responder ao comentário da irmã.

— Estamos. — Harry e Ginny responderam ao mesmo tempo e com isso se olharam brevemente e sorriram.

— Oh. — Ron resmungou e girou os olhos. — Eu vou ter que ficar presenciando _isso_?

— Só porque pra você 'namorar' significa grudar numa pessoa como se fosse um desentupidor de pia mesmo sem ter nenhum sentimento envolvido, não quer dizer que todo o resto do mundo seja tão estúpido, Ronald. — Hermione finalmente disse, irritada com a atitude amarga do rapaz frente a evidente felicidade dos amigos. — Além do mais ambos estão felizes e sorrindo, deixe-os em paz.

— Obrigada, Hermione. — Ginny disse sorrindo agradecida para a amiga.

— É, tanto faz. — Ron resmungou. — Se é pra ela namorar alguém que seja você, dentre todos.

Ginny sorriu. Ron estava com aquela pose de ofendido e irmão super protetor, mas ela sabia que no fundo ele estava feliz por eles.

— Bom, eu acabei o meu café. Te encontro lá fora, Harry? — Ginny perguntou já se levantando.

— Claro. — Ele respondeu e ela lhe deu um selinho antes de seguir para os jardins.

— Por que você não me disse nada? — Ron finalmente perguntou quando Ginny estava a certa distância.

— Disse o quê? — Harry perguntou voltando a olhar pro amigo.

— Que você gosta da minha irmã! — Ron exasperou.

— Ah. — Harry abaixou as sobrancelhas, meio envergonhado. — Eu pensei em te falar, mas... bem, eu nem sabia se ela ainda gostava de mim e de qualquer forma não é algo que a gente simplesmente diz, né. "Hey Ron, vou chamar sua irmã pra sair comigo, tudo bem?".

— _Teria _sido legal um aviso. Vocês se beijando no meio de todo mundo não era algo que eu esperava pra comemorar a nossa vitória. — Ele disse rabugento. — E não saber se ela ainda gostava de você não pareceu interferir nisso.

— Eu não exatamente planejei. Ou pensei sobre. Foi um... impulso. — Harry respondeu desviando o olhar.

— Ótimo. — Ron murmurou ironicamente.

— Já estava na hora. — Hermione disse. — Você vem olhando pra ela há _meses_. — Disse para Harry enquanto girava os olhos.

— Você notou e também não me disse nada? — Ron olhou para Hermione, incrédulo.

— Ora, estava bem óbvio. Não sei _como _você não notou.

Ron abriu a boca para revidar, mas Harry aproveitou a deixa para se levantar e se despedir.

— Eu vou indo.

Estava quase fora da mesa quando Ron agarrou seu pulso e o fez olhar pra ele.

— Você gosta _mesmo _dela? — Harry apenas assentiu, sentindo de repente uma enorme dificuldade de colocar isso em palavras. — Certo então. Só não a machuque. Você é meu melhor amigo e tem uma vida infernal, mas eu não vou medir esforços em deixa-la pior ainda se você a magoar.

— Certo. — Harry disse, novamente sem palavras.

Tornou a virar o corpo para seguir ao jardim e dessa vez Ron não o impediu.

"Só não a machuque". As palavras tiveram mais efeito em Harry do que ele gostaria de admitir. Não se podia dizer que ele tinha um grande conhecimento sobre o que significava estar em um relacionamento, sobre como agir perto de uma namorada e etc. Também não se podia dizer que ele tinha uma vida tranquila, sem muitos problemas. Teria sido errado afinal se envolver com Ginny?

Quando alcançou os jardins, porém, e a viu sentada soba mesma árvore que os acolheu no dia anterior, as folhas fazendo sombras desenhadas sobre ela, qualquer pensamento sobre _erro _se extinguiu da mente de Harry. Um sorriso plantou-se em seus lábios sem que ele percebe-se e seus passos aumentaram levemente de velocidade.

Harry não estava mentindo quando disse que gostava de Ginny. Ele realmente gostava dela, mais do que ele poderia acreditar se lhe dissessem um ano atrás que gostaria de qualquer garota daquele jeito. O dia gasto com ela ontem foi sem dúvidas um dos melhores dias de sua vida, de _toda _a sua vida.

Ele podia ter incertezas, problemas e um futuro incerto, mas ele jamais machucaria Ginny. Ele faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que nada nunca a machucasse.

Quando Ginny lhe viu e sorriu o monstro no peito de Harry deu um pulo que selou definitivamente o acordo: se tinha uma coisa pela qual Harry lutaria todos os dias, essa coisa era a felicidade de Ginny.


End file.
